


that soft pink matter

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Nick, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs help and Louis has what he needs.</p><p>(Omega!nick and Alpha!louis have sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that soft pink matter

**Author's Note:**

> oh my.
> 
> forever thanks to [caitlin](http://carswinky.tumblr.com).

Louis is making himself a sandwich when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He puts the mustard back into the refrigerator before pulling it out, seeing a text from Harry.

_Can you go to nick's? Something's wrong.._

Louis stares at it, confused, wondering if Harry's texted the wrong person. He and Nick aren't exactly mates and Harry is well aware of that. He supposes it must be serious, though, if he did mean for the message to go to Louis.

 _me? why, what's wrong w/ im?_ he texts back, then starts eating his sandwich. He only gets two bites down when his phone buzzes again.

_He won't say, he's begging me to come but im gone all day?? Please???_

Louis may be a bit of a dick sometimes but he's not such an asshole that he's going to refuse to check up on him. If he's injured or dying or something, Louis isn't going to just leave him to it.

 _ok fine_ he replies, sighing sadly at the rest of his sandwich before dropping it in the bin and searching for his shoes.

His phone buzzes again as he's getting the second shoe on, looking for his keys. _I have his spare key, on the hook. Eiffel tower keychain._

Louis spots the keychain and pulls the key off the hook before grabbing his own keys off the floor where he'd dropped them the night before. He's not sure if he hopes Nick's okay or if he hopes something's actually wrong and there's a reason for him taking time out of his day to go over there.

He wants to believe it's the former, but he's leaning toward the latter.

-

He parks at the curb in front of Nick's and walks toward the door, fishing the spare key out of his pocket. He knocks once, but after a few seconds of silence, he uses the spare and pushes his way into the flat.

It's silent inside, Nick nowhere to be found, but Louis barely has time to register that before he smells it. His heart thumps in his chest, skin feeling tight, and he takes a tentative step inside. A thousand questions race through his mind, but his feet move as if being pulled further into the flat by some invisible force.

He doesn't know the layout of the flat, but it's like he knows exactly where to go, feet carrying him down a hall and straight toward a closed door. He stops outside of it, trying to gather himself. He already knows what he's going to find, knows it's Nick he's smelling.

His chest rises rapidly as he pushes the door open, his breath catching when it hits him. The smell is thick in here, intoxicating, and Louis' jaw clenches, turning toward the bed.

“No, no,” a mumbled voice says, even though he hasn't seen Louis yet. He hasn't seen him because he's flat out on his stomach, naked and rubbing against the bed, his face pressed into the pillows. “No, fuck, where's Harry?”

He must have sensed that it's not Harry in his room, not a Beta at all, but an Alpha. And maybe, like Louis could tell with him, he knows exactly which Alpha it is.

“He's out,” Louis answers, his voice going a bit deeper than normal, rougher.

Nick's legs part as if by instinct, showing Louis his arse, shiny with slick. His hips rut into the bed again and he whimpers quietly. “I don't want you to see- fuck, I _hate_ this.”

Louis never knew Nick was an omega, never ever. He can't believe it, can't believe what he's seeing. Nick's such a cocky bastard, so loud and needing to be in control all the time, and Louis always assumed he was an Alpha, too, a Beta at least.

“Do you take suppressants?” Louis asks, his tongue feeling thick as he stares at the space between Nick's legs, wet and needy. Louis' cock is thickening quickly, almost fully hard already, and aching to get inside.

“Forgot,” Nick mumbles, face still pressed into the pillows, hidden from Louis. “Fucking forgot and I- _help me_ , fuck, please.”

Louis' whole body is vibrating with need to do just that, to help Nick out. But it's _Nick_ and Louis has to fight hard to keep his mind at least a little bit focused, aware of anything besides that physical pull.

“Look at me,” Louis says, letting himself take another step closer, but no more. He doesn't let himself get close enough to touch, even if staying away makes him want to claw at his own skin out of desperation.

Nick turns and looks at him over his shoulder, his face wet and red and his eyes begging. “Help me,” he says again, face scrunched up.

Louis feel a mixture of pity and possession rise up in him. He knows how bad it is for an omega when they go into heat and don't have anyone to fuck them through it.

Louis nods, deciding then. He has one way of helping Nick and he wants it so badly that he can barely see straight, everything but Nick blurring in his vision. He starts peeling off his clothes as Nick watches, hips still moving against the bed. The older man whimpers when Louis gets down to his pants, lowering them down over his thick cock, already swelling slightly at the base.

“This, yeah?” Louis asks, kicking away his pants and dropping a hand to his cock to rub over the pulsing length of it.

Nick nods furiously, keening a bit. “Yes, please, yeah,” he rambles, spreading his legs even wider.

Louis has never actually done this with an omega before and his skin feels like it's on fire as he moves to the bed, grazing a hand down Nick's back, over the curve of his bum. Nick pushes into the touch, rising up off of his stomach and onto his hands and knees. He keeps his legs spread as he pushes his arse out, all spread out and lovely.

Louis can barely think at all now that Nick is presenting for him, offering Louis what he most wants. He falls to his knees behind Nick and bends, pressing his face between the mounds of Nick's arse, lapping at the wetness there.

Nick sobs, actually sobs, at the feeling. Louis can feel the violent shudder, hears Nick's fingernails scratching at the headboard, and he dives his tongue in hard, pushing past his rim to lick inside. Nick doesn't stop sobbing as Louis fucks his tongue in, his own cock throbbing with the need to feel it. He's about to do just that when Nick clenches around him, coming from just Louis' tongue.

“Fuck, god, fuck,” Nick mumbles, his body shaking. “Please, Louis, I- I need you. Please.”

Louis is in awe that Nick doesn't even need thirty seconds to come down from his orgasm, still hard and begging for more. And the words _I need you_ buzz loudly in Louis' mind until he's flipping Nick onto his back, the larger man going easily under Louis' Alpha hands.

“Want to see you,” Louis practically growls, lowering over Nick, now on his back.

Nick pulls his legs back, staring up and waiting, his skin splotchy and red. Louis can still taste Nick on his tongue and it's better than anything he's tasted before. 

“I don't know if I'll be able to stop,” he manages to say through his arousal. The words feel wrong as they come out; _why would he stop?_ But he needs Nick to understand, to know what they're getting into here.

“Please,” Nick whines, bending himself in half, his wet hole on display for Louis. “Don't make me say it, come on.”

Louis gathers just enough self-control to grab his cock and bring it to the slick-smeared hole waiting for him, clenching in anticipation of being filled up. Nick whines again, trying to push himself down on it, but Louis keeps just rubbing his cock over Nick's entrance, dropping a hand down by Nick's shoulder to prop himself up.

“Say it,” he says and it's a proper growl this time, possessive and forceful.

Nick bites down on his bottom lip, face red as he tries to shimmy his hips down, to get what he wants. When Louis doesn't relent, he lets out a heavy, ragged breath.

“I want you,” he finally says, letting go of his legs to grab Louis' arms. “I want your knot, want all of it, please.”

Louis' cock twitches in his hand desperately, needing to give it to him. “You want me to mate you? Be mine?” He asks, dropping down to scrape his teeth teasingly over Nick's bottom lip.

Nick sobs again, clearly reaching his limit. It must hurt at this point, being so empty. “Yes,” he chokes out, looking up at Louis with wet eyes. “Please, now, please, it-”

His words are cut off when Louis pushes his cock inside in one quick motion, the older man arching his back as he's finally filled after being desperate all day. Louis doesn't take it slow, immediately pulling back and shoving in again, finding a quick, heavy pace. They're not even bonded and Louis already feels the need to take care of him, give him what he needs. 

“So wet,” Louis says roughly, amazed at the slickness inside, how Nick opens up for him, like his body was made to take Louis' cock. “Feel so good, just right for me, yeah?”

Nick nods, his jaw dropped and his hands scrabbling for Louis' waist, gripping onto him. He doesn't respond except for a long moan, the sound wavering as Louis fucks into him heavily. 

It still blows Louis' mind a bit that Nick is an omega. He never seemed very... omega-ish to Louis. Then again, Louis hasn't spent  _that_ much time with him and he's definitely never seen him in or anywhere near heat. But now, under Louis, whimpering for more as Louis thrusts in again and again, his knot swelling more and more inside of Nick, the older man is one hundred percent omega. 

“Feel that?” Louis says lowly when his knot catches on Nick's rim, making him cry out. “You want that, don't you?”

Instead of answering, Nick comes again, his cock spurting onto his belly. Louis doesn't slow down, just fucks his orgasm out of him, feeling his own coming on.

Nick goes a bit limp when he's done coming this time, eyes rolling back for a moment before he locks onto Louis again, staring up at him. “I'm glad it's you,” he admits, fingertips still grasping at Louis' skin, pulling him in like he's trying to keep him inside. 

Louis feels his knot expanding and it only takes a few more thrusts before he's coming, trapped inside of Nick as he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

He doesn't, though. Nick is his to take care of and he needs to be conscious to do that, so he hovers over Nick as he fills him, coming for absolute ages. Nick comes again, knot tugging at his rim any time Louis shifts a tiny bit and making Nick shudder through another orgasm, the two of them tied together.

When he finally finishes coming and he's swollen inside of Nick, locked in place, he looks down at the man, feeling it already, the bond between them. He leans down and kisses him, Nick whimpering into his lips, trying to pull him closer.

“You really glad it's me?” Louis whispers hoarsely, pushing himself up just enough to be able to look into his eyes.

Nick looks back at him for a long moment before glancing away, past Louis. “I really hate being an omega,” he says, breathless from the multiple orgasms and aerobic sex. “I hate being, like, needy.” He nods, sliding his eyes back to Louis, but staring at his shoulder instead of into his eyes. “I'm so fucking needy when I'm in heat and I hate it and I'm not, really, any other time.”

Louis frowns and dips down to press a kiss into Nick's lips again, not liking what he's hearing at all. He  _wants_ Nick to need him, wants to be the only one he needs.

“I'm going to hate needing you sometimes,” Nick explains, finally looking into Louis' eyes again. “You should know that now.”

Louis smiles at that, adjusting to relieve the strain on his shoulder from holding himself up, switching to the other arm. He never would have assumed that becoming Nick's mate would magically make him less of a pain in the arse. But Louis doesn't care because Nick is his and, even when he hates it, he'll still need him.

“We'll figure it out,” Louis replies, knowing they will. It'll take time for them to catch up to their bond, to get to know each other for real, not just a few words here and there for Harry's sake. Louis knows it'll work though, feels it in his gut.

Nick squirms a bit under him, making a face. “Feels weird,” he says, peering up at Louis. “All- stuck and stuff.”

Louis rasps out a chuckle, dipping down to press his forehead against Nick's. “Feels weird for me, too. Good weird, though.”

Nick's breath hits Louis' lips as he responds. “Good weird, yeah.” 

Louis drops down onto Nick's chest, careful not to lean against him too heavily. Nick seems to like it anyway, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him in place.

“I really am glad it was you,” he whispers into Louis' ear.

Louis grins, biting Nick's shoulder playfully. Except it quickly turns not so playful when Nick whimpers at the feeling, arching his back. Louis bites a little harder, closer to his neck and feels the push of Nick's dick against his hip.

Louis is very glad he abandoned his sandwich for this.


End file.
